The present invention relates to a baggage container for a motorcycle having walls including an internal wall, which faces toward the motorcycle when the baggage container is attached to the motorcycle, an external wall disposed at a distance from the internal wall, a front wall, which faces toward a forward area of the motorcycle when the baggage container is attached to the motorcycle, a rear wall, which faces toward a rear area of the motorcycle when the baggage container is attached to the motorcycle and two side walls, each extending between the internal wall and the external walls. The invention also relates to a motorcycle equipped with such a baggage container as described above.
In many motorcycles, the rear area of the motorcycle tends to get relatively dirty. Above all in motorcycles which are equipped with side cases or with a top case, a strong partial vacuum arises in the area of the rear lights, turn signals, and the license plate at high velocities, which draws dirt particles out of the air. The dirt particles accumulate on the headlights, turn signals, the license plate, as well as on the motorcycle and/or on the rear of the top case and the side cases.
The present invention provides a baggage container which, when used, reduces the contamination problem, and which may, for example, include a top case which is attached from above to a motorcycle in the rear of the baggage bridge of the motorcycle, or a side case which is attached laterally in the area of the rear wheel of the motorcycle. The exemplary baggage container may have an internal wall, which faces toward the motorcycle when the baggage container is attached to the motorcycle. In an exemplary top case, the internal wall corresponds to the floor of the top case. In an exemplary side case, the internal wall corresponds to the side wall of the side case facing toward the motorcycle. The baggage container also may have an external wall. The external wall is the wall of the baggage container which is diametrically opposite the internal wall. In addition, the baggage container may have a front wall, which, when the baggage container is attached to the motorcycle, faces toward a forward area of the motorcycle. A rear wall of the back container faces toward a rear area of the motorcycle when the baggage container is attached to the motorcycle. The rear wall thus lies “opposite” the front wall. A side wall extends in each case between the internal wall and the external wall or between the front wall and the rear wall.
One exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an air guiding element situated in the transition area between the external wall and the rear wall, which deflects travel wind flowing along the external wall in a predefined direction in such a way that the contamination of the rear wall of the baggage container as well as the entire rear area of the motorcycle is minimized.
The exemplary air guiding element is preferably designed and situated in such a way that it deflects the travel wind flowing along the exterior side toward the rear wall. The air guiding element thus reduces the partial vacuum in the entire rear area of the motorcycle in a targeted way.
According to an additional embodiment of the present invention, the transition area between the external wall and the rear wall of the baggage container is convexly curved. The deflection of the travel wind toward the rear wall of the baggage container is thus improved.
The air guiding element may be situated at a predefined distance from the wall sections of the baggage container forming the transition area, similarly as is the case in wing-like rear spoilers of passenger automobiles. The air guiding element preferably has a cross-section curved like an airfoil or lamella, i.e. a flat plate.
The radius of curvature of the transition area between the external wall and the rear wall of the baggage container is preferably essentially equal to the radius of curvature of the air guiding element or the center line of the air guiding element.
It is noted that multiple air guiding elements of this type may also be situated on the baggage container. The air guiding elements may be situated one above another and may be slightly offset in the travel direction of the motorcycle, which further improves the deflection of the travel wind.
Retention jaws or retention lugs may be situated on the baggage container for attaching the air guiding element. Thus, for example, a first retention element projecting from the external wall may be provided in a transition area between one side wall and the external wall of the baggage container, and a second retention element projecting from the external wall may be provided in a transition area between the other side wall and the external wall. The two ends of the air guiding element may be attached to the retention element. The air guiding element, the retention elements, and the baggage container may be connected to one another in one piece. A part of the baggage container, the retention elements, and the air guiding element may be produced as an injection molded part, for example. Alternatively thereto, the retention elements and the air guiding element may also be glued, screwed, or otherwise attached to the baggage container.
The “retention elements” projecting from the external wall not only have a function of a retention element in the actual meaning, but rather also may have the function of air guiding elements. Namely, they ensure that the travel wind flowing between them does not escape laterally from the “shaft” that they form. They thus “channel” the travel wind flowing along the exterior side toward the rear wall.
The external wall of the exemplary baggage container may be preferably situated in relation to the internal wall in such a way that the external wall sinks slightly toward the rear wall. “Slightly” in this context means that the external wall sinks precisely by an amount sufficient that eddies of the air are avoided, and a largely laminar airflow is achieved.
In a different exemplary embodiment, the air guiding element may be situated so it is pivotable.
The exemplary air guiding element may be preferably situated in such a way that the flow cross-section formed by the external wall, the two “lateral” retention elements, and the air guiding element tapers in the flow direction of the air, i.e., toward the rear wall. In this way, the air “under” the air guiding element is additionally accelerated, which further reduces the danger of contamination of the rear wall.
The “retention elements” projecting from the external wall, cited above, which have the function of air guiding elements, form an important element of a cost-effective embodiment of the present invention, in combination with a “sinking external wall.” The contamination of the rear wall may already be very significantly reduced solely by the “retention elements” projecting from the external wall and an external wall slightly sinking toward the rear wall, without an air guiding element necessarily having to be provided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.